staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Sierpnia 2019
04:40 Wrota Europy - (N) 73'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 06:00 Natura w Jedynce - Dzika Sri Lanka Wybrzeże olbrzymów (WILD SRI LANKA); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2015) 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Łagiewnikach - (JM) 08:00 Matka Teresa (Madre Teresa) - (N) 110'; film biograficzny kraj prod.Włochy (2003) 10:00 Trędowata - (N) (AD) 91'; melodramat kraj prod.Polska (1976) 11:30 Kalendarium Powstania Warszawskiego; felieton 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2019 (uroczystości w Katowicach) 13:05 Polskie Zwierzęta w niebezpieczeństwie - odc. 4 Żubr; cykl reportaży 13:30 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2019 - Defilada 15:15 Dzika Polska - Mój puszczański dom; serial dokumentalny 15:45 Przybyli ułani - (N) (AD) 57'; film TVP 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:20 Pogoda 17:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3929; teleturniej muzyczny 18:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - 15/110; teleturniej 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 16/110; teleturniej 19:25 Sport - (N) 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 20:05 Pogoda - (N) 20:10 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz s.XIX - odc. 245 (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 7) - Salowy - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - (N) 22:25 Sekundy, które zmieniły życie /10/ 22:50 Ocaleni - wydanie specjalne (Licheń); reality show 23:55 1920. Bitwa Warszawska - (N) 110'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 02:00 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) - (N) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990) 03:40 Okupowani - odc. 7 Październik (odc. 7 Oktober); serial kraj prod.Szwecja, Norwegia (2015) 04:35 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny 04:50 Zakończenie dnia 05:10 Koło fortuny - odc 531 ed. 6; teleturniej 05:45 Dyl Sowizdrzał (Till Eulenspiegel) 116'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:45 Panorama 10:50 Pogoda 10:50 Pytanie na śniadanie Extra 11:05 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2019; koncert 12:00 Śniadanie u Tiffany'ego (Breakfast at Tiffany's) - (N) 110'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1961) 14:00 Familiada s.II - odc. 2263; teleturniej 14:35 Koło fortuny - odc 532 ed. 6; teleturniej 15:15 Szansa na sukces. Opole 2019 - (2); widowisko muzyczne 16:15 U Pana Boga za piecem - (N) 95'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1998) 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:40 Postaw na milion - odc. 171; teleturniej 19:30 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 137 "Płoną góry, płoną lasy" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:10 Wolność we krwi; widowisko 22:05 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (1) Zamość; koncert 23:50 Lato, muzyka, zabawa. Wakacyjna Trasa Dwójki - 2019 (2) Zamość; koncert 01:00 Zaskoczeni przez miłość (Surprised by Love) 84'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2015) 02:35 Rybka zwana Wandą (Fish Called Wanda, A) - (N) 103'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1988) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia 06:05 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 81 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 81) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 07:05 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku; reportaż 07:35 Bitwa warszawska 1920; film dokumentalny 08:30 Rączka gotuje - Folwark KAMYK 4; magazyn kulinarny 09:05 Rolnik szuka żony seria II - /12/; reality show 09:55 Pogoda - 15.08 - 1 10:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 12:05 Przewodniczka w drodze; reportaż 12:35 1200 Muzeów odc. 28 - Militaria; reportaż 13:00 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 13:15 Jestem Marylka; reportaż 13:35 Prawdziwie spadła z nieba 14:30 Drewnianym szlakiem; cykl reportaży 14:45 Święte bukiety; reportaż 15:05 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - Nysa; reportaż 15:10 Święto Wojska Polskiego wejście 1; relacja 16:00 Tajemnice jasnogórskiego wizerunku; reportaż 16:25 Pogoda - 15.08 - 2 16:30 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 3/19 - (N); film dokumentalny 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Ocaleni - wydanie specjalne; reality show 21:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 21:35 Twój Wybór; program publicystyczny 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 15.08 - 3 22:45 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 23:00 ALARM!; magazyn 23:20 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 24:00 W tyle wizji 00:35 Przewodniczka w drodze; reportaż 01:05 Astronomia niepodległa 100 lat polskiej astronomii - odc. 3/19 - (N); film dokumentalny 01:30 Polska z Miodkiem - (51) Nysa i Kalety; felieton 01:40 Wspaniałe stulecie: Sułtanka Kösem s.I - odc. 82 (Muhtesem Yüzyil. Kösem, bolum 82) - (N); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 02:30 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 759; magazyn 02:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii s.I - Pomniki historii - reportaż 1; reportaż 02:55 Kryminalna Siódemka; magazyn 03:10 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Na progu tajemnicy 03:45 Echa dnia 04:05 Jestem Marylka; reportaż 04:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - (JM) 04:50 Polska z Miodkiem - (82) Objazd, Ujazd, Ochocza; felieton 04:55 Przewodniczka w drodze; reportaż 05:30 Rączka gotuje - Folwark KAMYK 4; magazyn kulinarny 06:00 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:00 Korona królów - odc 111 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:25 Korona królów - odc 112 - (N); telenowela historyczna TVP 06:55 wojsko - polskie.pl - odc. 65; reportaż 07:20 Kino retro - Ada, to nie wypada! 85'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1936) 08:55 Polonia 24 09:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 10:05 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2019) 10:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2027 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 10:55 Miłość nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 6/13 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 11:40 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2019 (uroczystości w Katowicach) 13:00 Nie tylko koń i szabla; film dokumentalny 13:30 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2019 - Defilada 15:15 Muzyczna scena Halo Polonia - /1/; program rozrywkowy 15:40 Zaginiona - odc. 5/7* - Areszt - (N); serial TVP 16:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 247 "Kobita mi zwariowała" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 17:00 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 10 Roztoczański Park Narodowy; serial animowany 17:20 Historia jednego obrazu - /51/ Czarniecki pod Koldyngą - Józef Brandt; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - (N) 17:55 Festiwal "Alleluja czyli Happy Day"; koncert 19:05 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Bitwa Warszawska: Polska kontrofensywa znad Wieprza! Bolszewicy w odwrocie! 19:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2027 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:45 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 15 - Smocza Jama; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Znachor - (N) (AD) 127'; dramat 23:05 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2019; koncert 23:55 Potomkowie zesłańców w Gruzji; reportaż 00:15 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /12/ - "Prześliczna wiolonczelistka" - Skaldowie 00:30 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 247 "Kobita mi zwariowała" sezon 13 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 00:55 Z frontu polsko - sowieckiego - Rok 1920 - Bitwa Warszawska: Polska kontrofensywa znad Wieprza! Bolszewicy w odwrocie! 01:00 Nie tylko koń i szabla; film dokumentalny 01:25 Borówka skrzat wyrusza w świat - odc. 10 Roztoczański Park Narodowy; serial animowany 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 15 - Smocza Jama; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości - (N) 02:30 Sport 02:35 Znachor - (N) (AD) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 04:45 Historia jednego obrazu - /51/ Czarniecki pod Koldyngą - Józef Brandt; felieton 04:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 2027 - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 05:25 Festiwal Kultury Kresowej 2019; koncert 06:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 04:40 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 14 Góry Semien - (N) (AD); magazyn 04:55 Nieziemscy - odc. 2 Eksperyment - (N); program dla dzieci 05:15 Domisie - Prawdziwego przyjaciela poznajemy w biedzie - (JM); program dla dzieci 05:40 Rodzina Treflików - Sami w domu, odc. 25 - (JM); serial animowany 05:55 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 22 - Szewc Kopytko i Kaczor Kwak - (N); film animowany 06:10 Bajki Bolka i Lolka - Brzydkie kaczątko, odc. 7; serial animowany 06:25 Reksio - Reksio śpiewak, odc. 29; serial animowany 06:35 Miś Uszatek - Chytra wrona, odc. 1; serial animowany 06:45 My Little Pony, seria VI - Powrót brata, odc. 11 (Flutter Brutter); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Dzień przyjaźni, odc. 61 (Friendship Day); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 07:40 Marta mówi! - Wszystko na głowie Marty, odc. 13 (Martha in Charge); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 08:10 Robot Trains - Najlepszy prezent dla Genie, odc. 67 (The Greatest Present For Genie!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 08:25 Pszczółka Maja - Pokaz talentów, odc. 64 (On With the Show); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 08:40 Yakari - Kamienna fajka pokoju, odc. 7 (The Calumet Stone); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Bądź zdrów!, odc. 16 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Płot, odc. 81 (Fence) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2018) 09:15 Przygody Kota Filemona - Turniej, odc. 25; serial animowany 09:25 Teledysk ABC - Mydło lubi zabawę 09:30 Domisie - Chciałbym być wreszcie dorosły; program dla dzieci 10:00 Mała Marinette - Poszukiwacze skarbów, odc. 4 (Dear Treasure); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2017) 10:15 Nieziemscy - odc. 2 Eksperyment - (N); program dla dzieci 10:35 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... księżyc, odc. 26 (The Day Henry Met... the Moon); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:40 Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... - Dzień, w którym Heniś poznał... skarpetkę, odc. 27 (The Day Henry Met... a Sock); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2017) 10:50 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyki, odc. 26 (Pony); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:10 Rodzina Treflików - Kwiat paproci, odc. 37; serial animowany 11:15 Wissper - Przyjęcie dla pingwina, odc. 41 (A Penguin Party); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 11:25 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Cygański wóz, odc. 56; serial animowany 11:40 Reksio - Reksio i gołąb, odc. 55; serial animowany 11:50 Miś Uszatek - Dziwne okulary, odc. 62; serial animowany 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Magiczna skrzynia, odc. 62 (Box of Tricks); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 12:25 Marta mówi! - Rozbitkowie, odc. 14 (Flea Island); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2008) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Akcja ratunkowa, odc. 120 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2010) 13:05 Pszczółka Maja - Król Gucio, odc. 13 (King Gucio); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2013) 13:20 Yakari - Ratować tabun, odc. 47 (SOS: Herd in distress); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 13:35 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:45 Sąsiedzi - Płytki, odc. 73 (Obkladacky) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 14:00 Zaczarowany świat... - odc. 7; cykl reportaży 14:15 To Timmy! - Timmy artysta, odc. 4 (Timmy The Artist); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:25 Świnka Peppa, seria V - Pożegnalne przyjęcie Madam Gazeli, odc. 26 (Madame Gazelle's leaving party, ep. 26); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2009) 14:30 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Pedro spóźnia się, odc. 15 (Pedro is late); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:40 Tabaluga - Straszna historia, odc. 55 (Scary story); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2003) 15:10 Nieziemscy - odc. 2 Eksperyment - (N); program dla dzieci 15:30 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Latające kwiaty, odc. 12 (Flight of the Flowers); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 15:45 Kasia i Mim - Mim - Łaskotkowe kłopoty, odc. 13 (A Case of the Giggles); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 16:00 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 15 Wyprawa na Komodo - (N) (AD); magazyn 16:15 Inspektor Gadżet - Agenci wolą diamenty, odc. 15 (Diamonds are a MAD’s Best Friend); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 16:30 A Scooby Doo Show - Potwór z Ogrodu Botanicznego, odc. 33 (The Creepy Creature of Vultures Claw); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1977) 17:00 Ninjago: Mistrzowie Spinjitzu (Lego) - Zaklęcie, odc. 40 (Spellbound); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Dania, USA (2011) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Kotka syjamska, odc. 53 (Olives the Siamese Cat); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Rodzina Treflików - Kot, odc. 15 - (JM); serial animowany 17:55 Wissper - Jadłospis hipopotama, odc. 43 (Gourmet Hippo); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Wielka Brytania, Irlandia (2015) 18:05 My Little Pony, seria VI - Dosmacz swoje życie, odc. 12 (Spice Up Your Life); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2018) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Żuczek i grubcie, odc. 63 (Ranger Tom: Beetle & Grubbles); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Pierwsze spotkanie, odc. 1 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2012) 19:05 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Bardzo specjalna przesyłka, część 1, odc. 92 (Very Special Delivery PART 1) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Robot Trains - Stop! Dosyć żartów!, odc. 69 (Stop! No More Pranks!); serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2017) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Pszczółka Maja - Cichy wlelbiciel Klary, odc. 118 (LARA'S SECRET LOVE); serial animowany kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2017) 19:45 Wieczorynka - Yakari - Dziwna para, odc. 37 (An unlike duo); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2016) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Masza i niedźwiedź - Moje drzewo genealogiczne, odc. 48 (.) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2015) 20:10 Sąsiedzi - Podłoga, odc. 64 (Podlaha) - (AD); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechy (2012) 20:25 Inspektor Gadżet - Drony ciszy, odc. 55 (Drone of Silence); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, USA (2015) 20:40 Głębia - Tartaruga, odc. 26 (Tartaruga); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada, Australia (2015) 21:05 Supa Strikas - Zamaskowana broń Żelaznych Czołgów, odc. 54 (Man in the Iron Tank Mask); serial animowany kraj prod.Republika Południowej Afryki (2008) 21:30 Wierszyki domowe - Próg, odc. 9; serial animowany 21:35 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Lucky Luke spotyka Lucky Luke’a, odc. 5 (Lucky Luke Meets Lucky Luke); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 22:05 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 3/7 - Człowiek w plastikowej zbroi - (N) (JM); serial TVP 22:40 Wakacje z duchami - odc. 4/7 - Tajemniczy przybysz - (N) (JM); serial TVP 23:10 Jak to działa - odc. 23 Zegar - (N); magazyn 04:35 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Klan - odc. 3279 - (N); telenowela TVP 06:25 Leśniczówka - odc. 49 - (N) 06:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 176 "Kwestia perspektywy" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 07:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 177 "Życie nie jest nudne" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 08:05 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 41(seria IV, odc. 2) - Sztormy emocjonalne - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 09:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 140 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 6) - Zagubiona - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:55 Ojciec Mateusz s.XI - odc. 141 (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 7) - Wypadek - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Złote serce - odc. 96 (Coracao d'Ouro, ep. 96) - (N); serial kraj prod.Portugalia (2015) 11:55 Na sygnale - odc. 187 "Wzorowy ojciec" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:25 Na sygnale - odc. 188 "Truposz" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 12:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1440 - (N); serial TVP 13:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 541 - O włos; serial TVP 14:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 76 (seria VI, odc. 11) - Tchnienie Las Vegas - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo s.VI - odc. 77 (seria VI, odc. 12) - Przywódce - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży. Bośnia i Hercegowina. Nad Sutjeską i Driną; magazyn kulinarny 17:25 Makłowicz w podróży. Austria. Wiedeń cesarski.; magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XV - odc. 195 (Ojciec Mateusz XV odc. 9) - Medium - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo s.IV - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Śluby i rozstania - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 178 "Mimo wszystko miłość" sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VIII - odc. 179 "Gdyby kózka nie skakała..." sezon 8 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie pod żaglami - (N); magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 258 "Damy radę" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 22:10 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 259 "Ufamy sobie" sezon 14 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Doktor Foster s.II - odc. 10 (Doctor Foster) - (N); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 23:45 Na sygnale - odc. 210 "Bieg Patrioty" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:15 Na sygnale - odc. 211 "Pojedynek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:45 Wywiady - Alternatywy 4 - Wspomnienia; felieton 00:50 Cyrano de Bergerac (Cyrano de Bergerac) 132'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.Francja (1990) 03:15 Pitbull - odc. 24 - (N); serial policyjny TVP 04:05 Zakończenie programu 100px 06:50 Był taki dzień - 15 sierpnia; felieton 06:55 Dziennik telewizyjny - 15.08.1988 07:35 Piosenką przez historię - Cud nad Wisłą; teledysk 07:45 Przybyli ułani - (N) (AD) 57'; film TVP kraj prod.Polska (2005) 08:55 Prymas dialogu - In Verbo Tuo 54'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Machnowski 10:05 Filmowa Encyklopedia Powstań Śląskich - Zawitała piękna wolność odcinek specjalny; film dokumentalny 10:35 Być dla Polski, być dla Polaków; film dokumentalny 11:15 Z biegiem Nilu - odc. 3/4 (odc. 3/4); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014) 12:10 Plemienna sztuka przetrwania - Mordercza wspinaczka odc. 5/8 (5); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2015) 13:00 Wyśpiewana historia - Marsz Pierwszej Brygady; teledysk 13:15 Najdziwniejsza broń na świecie - Największe hydroplany. odc. 5/6 (World's Weirdest Weapons); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 14:10 Cud nad Wisłą 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 14:55 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1992 - Wydanie 28; cykl dokumentalny 15:15 Ranczo Wilkowyje - (N) (AD) 94'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007) 17:00 Powstanie Warszawskie dzień po dniu - odc. 15; felieton 17:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Powstań Śląskich - Zawitała piękna wolność odcinek specjalny; film dokumentalny 17:40 Nie tylko koń i szabla; film dokumentalny 18:10 Wyśpiewana historia - Wojenko, Wojenko; teledysk 18:20 Zamojski Festiwal Filmowy "Spotkania z Historią" - Studio Festiwalowe - Dzień 2; magazyn 18:45 Polska Kronika Filmowa 1993 - Wydanie 28; cykl dokumentalny 19:05 Wojna stuletnia - Wojna w rodzinie 1337 - 1360 odc. 1/3 (The Hundred Years War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2013) 20:05 1920. Bitwa Warszawska - (N) 110'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (2011) 22:00 Spór o historię - Wojna polsko - bolszewicka; debata 22:35 18 strajkowych dni - Kołodziej; reportaż 22:55 Boże Młyny (Mills of God) 59'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Czechy (2015) 00:05 Instynkt przetrwania - odc. 6/6 Kraina lodu (odc. 6/6 Kraina lodu); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2012) 00:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Śladami podków 01:35 Mumia Lenina obiekt specjalny w sercu Rosji 50'; dokument fabularyzowany 02:30 Dziennik telewizyjny - 15.08.1988 03:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:23 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:53 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:25 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:54 Pogoda Info 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek 08:10 Minęła 8 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek 09:07 Minęła 9; program publicystyczny 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek 10:21 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:30 Msza święta za ojczyznę 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:52 Pogoda Info 11:59 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:54 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:30 Święto Wojska Polskiego 2019 - Defilada 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - (JM) 15:29 Info Dzień 16:21 Pogoda Info 16:25 Info Dzień 16:54 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - (N) 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - (N) 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - (N) 18:20 Panorama opinii - (N); magazyn 18:32 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:44 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - (N) 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:30 W tyle wizji 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:31 W akcji 23:50 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:05 Pogoda Info 00:12 Wiadomości - (N) 00:40 Gość Wiadomości - (N) 00:57 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 01:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 02:20 W tyle wizji 02:50 Pogoda Info 02:53 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 03:03 Świętokradztwo; film dokumentalny 03:54 Taśmy bezpieki - Komitet Obrony Robotników cz. 1 04:20 Taśmy bezpieki - Komitet Obrony Robotników cz. 2 04:45 Podróże z historią s.IV - odc. 38 Łódź filmowa - (N); cykl dokumentalny 05:14 Z bliska - Nanga. Czekając na cud; magazyn 05:34 Zakończenie dnia 100px 08:00 Klasyczne poranki; teledysk 08:30 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 08:45 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Ostrów Lednicki; reportaż 09:00 Vistuliada 09:30 Festiwalowa gorączka (Vent de fete / A Festive Wind); film animowany kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2016) 09:45 Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe (Życie za życie. Maksymilian Kolbe.) - (N) 90'; dramat kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1990) 11:30 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 19/24; serial TVP 12:40 Pogranicze w ogniu - odc. 20/24; serial TVP 13:45 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Dr Magdalena Majchrzyk 13:55 Taśmy Kultury - Ciągłość pracy; widowisko artystyczne 14:15 Matka 24h 49'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Marcin Janos Krawczyk 15:20 KapelMistrze - Dzika Muzyka; film muzyczny 16:15 Znachor - (N) (AD) 127'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1981) 18:35 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 2/7 - Hotel pod gwiazdami - (N); serial przygodowy TVP 19:10 Podróż za jeden uśmiech - odc. 3/7 - Babciu! Ratunku! - (N); serial przygodowy TVP 19:40 Koło pióra - (JM); magazyn 20:20 Teatr Telewizji - Teatr Sensacji - Stawka większa niż życie - Koniec gry 53' 21:25 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Wstęp do filmu - Łódź ratunkowa 21:30 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Łódź ratunkowa (LIFEBOAT) 92'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1944) 23:15 Opole 2019 - Scena Alternatywna - Big Beat 00:25 Portrety - Bjork (Bjork!) 51'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 01:30 W trzy miesiące dookoła świata - Salvo. Ocalony (Salvo) 105'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2013) 03:30 Kino nocne - Jasne błękitne okna - (N) 91'; dramat 05:10 Teledyski 05:35 Afisz kulturalny 05:50 Zakończenie dnia 100px 06:15 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (44) Osijek - (N) (AD); magazyn kulinarny 06:45 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wielkopolskie potrawy jednogarnkowe - (N); magazyn kulinarny 07:25 Kabaret za kulisami - 3 - Na co komu młodość?; program rozrywkowy 08:20 Zakochaj się w Polsce - odc. 123 Rybnik - (N); magazyn 08:50 Koło fortuny - odc 427 ed. 6; teleturniej 09:30 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (cz. 1) 10:30 Egzotyczne lato z Tercetem (cz. 2) 11:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /109/ - "Pamelo żegnaj" - Tercet Egzotyczny 11:40 Podróże z historią s.II - odc. 21 Tarcza ukryta w górach - (N) (AD); cykl dokumentalny 12:20 Życie to Kabaret - Lubię to - kabaret Hrabi (1); widowisko 13:25 Życie to Kabaret - Lubię to - kabaret Hrabi (2); widowisko 14:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (34) 15:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Hity Lata 2015 - (1); widowisko 16:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowe Hity Lata 2015 - (3); widowisko 17:40 Jest sprawa - (N) 84'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2002) 19:20 The best of Smile - (N); widowisko 20:35 Mariolka prawdę ci powie - Paranienormalni; widowisko rozrywkowe 21:45 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (62) - z kabaretem Jurki; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:45 Rolnik szuka żony seria V - odc. 10; reality show 23:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend s.IV - (11); program rozrywkowy 00:50 Koło fortuny - odc 426 ed. 6; teleturniej 01:30 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole - Wszystko na raty /1/ 02:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Opole - Trwaj dato ważności /2/ 03:35 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 35. Wieczory Humoru i Satyry Lidzbark - Neo - Nówka i goście /2/ - (N); widowisko rozrywkowe 04:25 Rozrywka Retro - Na festiwalowej scenie - Maryla Rodowicz /cz. 2/; widowisko rozrywkowe 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 59 - Gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP 06:20 Na sygnale - odc. 125 "Pierwszy pocałunek" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:50 Na sygnale - odc. 126 "Mimo wszystko" - (N); serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:30 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 18/18 - Festiwal - (N); serial komediowy TVP 08:25 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 268 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 4) - Akcja - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 09:15 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 48 - (N); serial TVP 09:45 Ja to mam szczęście! - odc. 49 - (N); serial TVP 10:15 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 154 "Wiosno wrócisz?" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 10:45 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 155 "Człowiek maszyna" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 11:25 M jak miłość s.I - odc. 1114 - (N); serial TVP 12:25 Ranczo s.X - odc. 127 (seria X, odc. 10) - Dominator - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 13:20 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 269 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 5) - Figiel - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 14:15 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 270 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 6) - Iluzjonista - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 15:15 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - (N) (AD) 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968) 16:40 Ranczo s.X - odc. 128 (seria X, odc. 11) - Klauzula sumienia - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 17:40 Ranczo s.X - odc. 129 (seria X, odc. 12) - Ochotnicza straż kobiet - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 156 "Dżambalaja" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 19:10 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 271 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 7) - Chwila nieuwagi - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 20:00 Ogniem i mieczem - (N) 174'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999) 23:05 Ranczo s.I - odc. 1 (seria I, odc. 1) - Spadek - (N); serial obyczajowy TVP 00:05 Ojciec Mateusz s.XXI - odc. 272 (Ojciec Mateusz XXI, odc. 8) - Zawód zaufania publicznego - (N) (AD); serial kryminalny TVP 00:55 Oficer - odc. 8/13 - Towarzysze broni - (N); serial TVP 02:00 Oficer - odc. 9/13 - Kod dostępu - (N); serial TVP 03:00 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 18/18 - Festiwal - (N); serial komediowy TVP 03:55 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 155 "Człowiek maszyna" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 04:25 Rodzinka.pl s.VI - odc. 156 "Dżambalaja" sezon 6 - (N) (AD); serial komediowy TVP 04:55 Zakończenie dnia 100px 05:30 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 06:00 Lekkoatletyka - Mistrzostwa Europejskie 2018 - Berlin - Polskie medale cz. 1 06:55 Niezwykłe historie Biało - Czerwonych - Eugeniusz Lokajski - (N); reportaż 07:20 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Kwalifikacje olimpijskie - podsumowanie 08:55 Niezwykłe historie Biało - Czerwonych - Jadwiga Wajsówna; reportaż 09:15 Lekkoatletyka - Drużynowe ME - Bydgoszcz - podsumowanie 11:20 Niezwykłe historie Biało - Czerwonych - Elżbieta Duńska - Krzesińska; reportaż 11:45 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: I. Swiatek A. Kontaveit (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 2 runda (3)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 13:20 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne dla amatorów 13:50 Skoki Narciarskie - Letnie GP Wisła - podsumowanie 15:05 Lech TV; magazyn sportowy 15:30 Legia TV; magazyn 16:05 Lekkoatletyka - Memoriał Wiesława Maniaka - Szczecin 19:00 Siatkówka mężczyzn - Kwalifikacje olimpijskie - podsumowanie 20:40 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Glasgow Rangers - FC Midtjylland (Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Glasgow Rangers - FC Midtjylland) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 22:40 Sportowy Wieczór - (JM) 23:20 Piłka nożna - Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Atromitos Ateny - Legia Warszawa (Eliminacje Ligi Europy UEFA - 3.runda (2): Atromitos Ateny - Legia Warszawa) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 01:15 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 2 runda (5) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 2 runda (5)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 03:00 Tenis ziemny - Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 2 runda (6) (Turniej WTA - Cincinnati: 2 runda (6)) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2019) 05:00 Z kamerą TVP Sport - Coco Vandeweghe 05:10 Zakończenie dnia 100px 6.00 Mr Bean The Animated Series 6.31 Tom and Jerry 7.00 Be Cool Scooby Doo 7.31 Mighty Mike 8.00 Taffy 8.31 The Tom and Jerry Show 9.00 Be Cool Scooby Doo 9.30 Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure 10.40 Tom and Jerry 11.31 Be Cool Scooby Doo 12.00 The Tom and Jerry Show 12.31 Be Cool Scooby Doo 1.00 Tom and Jerry 1.31 Be Cool Scooby Doo 2.00 The Tom and Jerry Show 2.31 Be Cool Scooby Doo 3.00 Tom and Jerry 3.31 Be Cool Scooby Doo 4.00 The Tom and Jerry Show 4.31 Taffy 5.00 Be Cool Scooby Doo 5.31 Mighty Mike 6.00 Mr Bean The Animated Series 6.30 Scooby Doo And WWE Curse of the S 8.00 Tom and Jerry 8.31 Bunnicula 10.00 What's New Scooby Doo 11.00 My Knight and Me 12.00 LazyTown 12.25 LazyTown 12.50 My Knight and Me 2.00 LazyTown 2.23 LazyTown 2.46 LazyTown 4.10 LazyTown 5.00 My Knight and Me LTV1_logo_2017.png 06:00 Latvijas valsts himna 1 06:02 700 pasaules brīnumi. Vjetnama * 7 06:30 Rīta Panorāma 157 08:35 Mīlas viesulis 14, 952 09:35 Atmaksa 2, 9 10:35 Top Shop piedāvā 469 10:50 Hadsons un Reksis 7 11:45 Aculiecinieks * 13 12:00 Vissvētākās Jaunavas Marijas debesīs uzņemšanas svētki Aglonā 15:10 Ceļā. Svētceļojums Rīga – Aglona * 16:00 Atmaksa * 2, 8 17:00 Mīlas viesulis * 14, 952 18:00 Dienas ziņas 227 18:29 Kultūras ziņas 156 18:44 Sporta ziņas 227 18:51 Laika ziņas 227 19:00 700 pasaules brīnumi. Vjetnama * 9 19:35 Hadsons un Reksis 8 20:30 Panorāma 227 20:59 Sporta ziņas 227 21:08 Laika ziņas 227 21:15 Brazīlija. Latviešiem pa pēdām * 3 21:50 Poldarks 4, 7 23:00 Nakts ziņas 160 23:09 Sporta ziņas 160 23:11 Laika ziņas 160 23:15 Iekodies Kurzemē * 2 23:50 Adreses * 6 00:20 Adreses * 5 00:50 Es mīlu ēdienu! * 8 01:20 Daudz laimes, jubilār! * 11 05:00 12 elementi ainavā * 1 05:30 Latvietis. Paralēlās pasaules * 3 TV Toruń Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP ABC z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP HD z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Rozrywka z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Seriale z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2019 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Boomerang UK z 2019 roku